Saga Galactic Timeline
This is a timeline for the Roleplaying series of our campaign saga. Please remember that these parts are all Fanon and not a part of the official Star Wars Canon or Legends. Age of ''Alliance at War'' Age of ''Force and Destiny'' Golden Age of the Republic * 143 BBY ** Chalkurra is born on Kashyyyk. * 84 BBY ** Jiik Cordus is born on Ryloth. * 72 BBY ** Draag is born on Zygerria. * 65 BBY ** Big Doc is born on Ord Mantell. * 61 BBY ** Qarreas is born on Rishi. ** Ras Gundo is born on Mon Cala. * 56 BBY ** Isead Biabru is born on Secundus Ando. * 54 BBY ** Marlow is born on Malastare. * 51 BBY ** Jatt Feara is born on Ryloth. * 49 BBY ** Zuuk Triam is born on Rishi. ** Teran Cath is born on Rishi. ** Baku Task is born on Onderon. ** Nimm Forto is born on Kintan. * 47 BBY ** Big Doc attends a learning institute on Alderaan. ** King Athan Kantale is born on Quilov. * 45 BBY ** Letta is born on Coruscant. ** Cynan Beroya is born on Csilla. * 44 BBY ** Deon Trockz is born on Pantora. ** Jaspar Foreman is born on Fresia. ** Amillyn Beroya is born on Concordia. * 43 BBY ** Urbol Baktelli is born on Corellia. ** Tott Ganto is born on Coruscant. ** Erial Nomani is born on Mirial. * 42 BBY ** Ryssa Forsec is born on Coruscant. * 41 BBY ** Heyvis Trockz is born on Pantora. ** Zar Kurlani is born on Dathomir. ** Tally Salen is born on Zeltros. * 40 BBY ** Valo Sindar is born on Dathomir. ** Big Doc discovers Vonati on Trevor's Tumble prior to its naming. * 39 BBY ** Ghaa Tabbak is born on Myrkr. ** Grub'lesk'battu is born on Rishi. ** Unavowed Starport is built on an asteroid at the Elev System. * 33 BBY ** The Black Diamonds form under Zuuk Triam. ** The Tythos is built on Corellia. * 32 BBY ** Lieutenant Cara is born on Kamino. ** HK-51 is designed and built. ** Commander Dodge is born on Kamino. ** First Sergeant Buckethead is born on Kamino. * 26 BBY ** The Burning Blades form under their pirate leader, Draag. * 25 BBY ** Heyvis Trockz and Valo Sindar begin their trials. ** Heyvis Trockz and Valo Sindar become Jedi Knights. * 23 BBY ** Roalia is discovered by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. ** WAC A4-6 is constructed. ** Marlow's Drop is built secretly in the cliffs of the ocean. Clone Wars * 22 BBY ** Roalia is colonized under the leadership of Ivan Brolen and Letta and the city of Khalis is constructed. ** The Roalian Mountain Men are formed. ** Ghaa Tabbak is assigned under Jedi Knight Valo Sindar. ** Baku Task is killed on Coruscant. ** Lieutenant Cara receives the Arrowhead Necklace. ** Lieutenant Cara is assigned under Heyvis Trockz, Valo Sindar, and Ghaa Tabbak. ** Chalkurra is recruited by Lieutenant Cara. ** The Shadow's Scepter is discovered on Savareen and named by Lieutenant Cara during Operation Cinder. ** HK-51 is recruited by Lieutenant Cara and Ghaa Tabbak. ** Zabhuya Jene is captured at the Separatist Listening Post on Roalia during Operation Sun Strike. ** Heyvis Trockz discovers the Tomb of Darth Nox and finally meets Lord Droxe in the First Duel in the Badlands. ** Ghaa Tabbak constructs his lightsaber. ** The Battle of Roalia wages across the sunset world. ** The Heroes of Khalis form. ** The Roalia Defense Force forms. ** Cynan Beroya opens his arena pit at Marlow's Drop. ** The Burning Blades attempt to conquer Roalia but are thwarted and sign a peace treaty with the Heroes of Khalis to recruit the Heroes into the gang. ** Lieutenant Cara meets Ryssa Forsec on Roalia. * 21 BBY ** The Trockz Enclave is built by Heyvis Trockz. ** Y'llima Trade Route is created by Lieutenant Cara and Chalkurra. ** Jiik Cordus leads a Rylothian group of refugees, including Jatt Feara, to Roalia and Outpost Cordus is constructed. ** Lieutenant Cara leads reconnaissance on Curtrell. ** Darth Nox resurrects his physical body. ** The Heroes of Khalis destroy a Confederacy of Independent Systems outpost on Roalia in Operation Black Spire. ** R2-D7 is given to the Heroes of Khalis by Deon Trockz. ** Heyvis Trockz is awarded the Pantoran Sphere of Influence. ** The Battle above Rishi takes place, fracturing the Burning Blades gang and recruitment into the Roalia Defense Force. ** Fort Sindar is built on Roalia. ** The Roalia Defense Force declares a new war on the Black Diamonds known as the Renewed Conflict. ** The Roalia Defense Fleet is formed. ** The Shadow Council is formed. ** Qarreas is recruited into the Roalia Defense Force by Lieutenant Cara. ** Quilov is discovered by the Heroes of Khalis. ** The Rishi Skirmish takes place, forcing the Roalia Defense Force to retreat from the attacking force. ** The Incursion of Roalia takes place, forcing the Black Diamonds Fleet to retreat but successfully deploying spies. ** Lieutenant Cara creates Ace's Overblast during the Incursion of Roalia. ** Triam Station is designed and begins production under Teran Cath. ** The Roalia Separatist Stronghold is destroyed in Operation True Aim. ** The Duel on Nevar takes place, injuring Heyvis Trockz. ** Unavowed Starport is discovered by the Heroes of Khalis. ** The Tythos is recovered and retrofitted for the Roalia Defense Force. ** The Assault on Roalia takes place, allowing the Shadow Council to retrieve Baku Task. ** The Pride of Coruscant is rebuilt and retrofitted. ** Kel Forsec is born under Lieutenant Cara and Ryssa Forsec as the first Roalian. * 20 BBY ** Cynan Beroya and Amillyn Beroya meet on Mandalore. Age of the Empire * 19 BBY ** The IG-100 MagnaGuard known as Drone is deactivated after the death of General Grievous. * 18 BBY ** Amon Beroya is born on Mandalore. * 9 BBY ** HK-51 begins a career in bounty hunting. ** Lieutenant Cara and Chalkurra begin an adventurous future with the Shadow's Scepter. Era of Age of Rebellion ''and Edge of the Empire'' Age of ''A New Dawn'' Era of ''Age of Resistance'' Category:Edge of the Empire Category:Age of Resistance Category:Force and Destiny Category:Alliance at War Category:Age of Rebellion Category:A New Dawn Category:Timelines